Race Day: BMW M4 GT4
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been entered yet, so keep checking back for updates as we get them. |Stages = 5 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |R$ = 100000 |Gold = 60 |Manufacturer = BMW |Main Reward = M4 GT4 }} Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the BMW M4 GT4, after was updated. Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 starts on Monday, January 27th 2020 and ends on Monday, February 17th 2020. Since entered, the player has exactly five days (5 x 24 hours)The countdown is displayed on the Special Event tab as well as on the button on the Home tab. The days or hours remaining are displayed rounded and is changing at mid day or on the half hour. to complete the event. The BMW M4 GT4 has been added to 2019 Season (GT4) series in the GT4 group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 Stage 01 (Bounce Back) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Bounce Back) are rewarded with 5,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the BMW M4 GT4 on Brands Hatch. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 Stage 01. Stage 02 (Qualifying) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Qualifying) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the BMW M4 GT4 on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 Stage 02. Stage 03 (Race 1 Start) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Race 1 Start) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the BMW M4 GT4 on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 Stage 03. Stage 04 (Race Recovery) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Race Recovery) are rewarded with 20,000 and 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the BMW M4 GT4 on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 Stage 04. Stage 05 (Break Into the Night) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Break Into the Night) are rewarded with ??,000, ?? , and the BMW M4 GT4. Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the BMW M4 GT4 on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Race Day: BMW M4 GT4 Stage 05. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Editor's Corner Editors coordination corner